Human
Humans, also known dialectally as Humes, are a recurring race throughout the ''Final Fantasy'' series. In almost every Final Fantasy game, the main hero is human or at least partially human, and in many cases the entire party is composed of humans. The only non-human main heroes are Cecil Harvey, who is half-Lunarian; Terra Branford, who is half-Esper; and Zidane Tribal, a Genome. The party is entirely human in the original Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy II, Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy V and Final Fantasy VIII . Humans are a rather potent race, and have used most jobs available in the Final Fantasy worlds. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XI In Vana'diel, humans are called Humes, originating from the Bastok region but having spread to the farthest reaches of Vana'diel. The race is characterized by its equally balanced abilities, moderate intelligence, and high level of skill in numerous areas. This combination of traits has played a large role in Bastok's growth into a prosperous nation of technology and industry. The Hume race has balanced stats that make it able to play any job well, but not as well as one of the races that specializes in that job. The home kingdom for Humes is Bastok. Hume players starting there are given a Bastok Ring (+3 HP, +1 Dex, +1 Vitality). Race Comparison *HP: Galka > Elvaan > Mithra = '''Hume' > Tarutaru *MP: Tarutaru > Hume = Mithra > Elvaan > Galka *STR: Elvaan > Galka > Hume > Mithra > Tarutaru *DEX: Mithra > Galka = Hume = Tarutaru > Elvaan *VIT: Galka > Elvaan > Hume > Mithra = Tarutaru *AGI: Mithra > Tarutaru > Hume > Galka > Elvaan *INT: Tarutaru > Hume = Mithra > Galka > Elvaan *MND: Elvaan > Galka = Hume > Mithra = Tarutaru *CHR: Hume = Tarutaru = Elvaan > Galka = Mithra ''Final Fantasy XII Called Humes, they are the most common race in Ivalice. They have no real special abilities, and have the second shortest life span of any race in Ivalice, next to the Aegyl. Despite this, they have managed to set up large Empires and Kingdoms all over Ivalice. Final Fantasy XIV Known as the Hyur, they have the largest population in all of Eorzea. They came in multiple migratory waves from neighboring continents and islands, bringing with them their sophisticated technology and complex ethos. Two groups now exist among the Hyur - Highlanders, those who live in mountainous areas, and Midlanders, those who live in lower elevations. It is currently unknown of there is a statistical different between the two types of Hyur. Final Fantasy Tactics In the time of Final Fantasy Tactics, Humes are the only race left in Ivalice, all the other having gone extinct long before the game's start. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Because of their nature, humans are some of the most adaptable characters in Ivalice. While they can't access extremely strong classes like the Viera's Assassin or the Bangaa's Dragoon, they have the highest number of jobs to choose from. They are also the only race able to get the S-Ability Doublesword, which allows a unit to wield two weapons, so long as they are both 1-hand (bows, for example, are not affected by Doublesword, though Rods can be.) Human exclusive jobs include: Soldier, Paladin, Ninja, Hunter, Fighter and Blue Mage. The Totema of the humans is Mateus. Mateus is the most powerful of the Totema, but is also the last one obtained. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Since ''Tactics A2 is a direct sequel of Tactics Advance, the Humes (the term they also used in Final Fantasy XII) have very similar properties to the last game. They still have access to the more balanced jobs, and two new jobs: Parivir and Seer. Humes can be obtained in these locations during Blackfrost or Skyfrost: *Targ Wood - Soldier, Thief, White Mage, Black Mage, Archer *Galerria Deep - Paladin, Fighter, Blue Mage, Hunter *Sant D'alsa Bluff - Parivir, Ninja, Illusionist, Seer de:Hume Category: Races Category:Final Fantasy XI Playable Races Category:Races of Ivalice